1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circulating-type bill depositing and disbursing machine which operates to deposit or recieve bills and disburse or dispense bills, and has a circulating and distributing function allowing received bills to be reused as disbursable or payable ones.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, circulating-type bill depositing and disbursing machines have been installed in the branches of financial institutions, and the management of bills is effected as follows: In order to reduce operations at the time of starting and completing operations by using one detachable receiving and dispensing box, at the time of starting operations, payable bills of mixed denomination inside the receiving and dispensing box are distributed to storage sections to be dispensed for each type of bill inside a machine body, and, at the time of completing operations, bills inside these storage sections for each type of bill are collected and stored into the receiving and dispensing box.
Then, during operation, received bills are housed in this receiving and dispensing box, and in cases where undamaged bills for dispensation have become short in supply, undamaged bills of the denomination in short supply are distributed from amongst the bills inside the receiving and dispensing box, while the bills of other denominations are returned to and stored in the receiving and dispensing box.
Among the bills received, however, there are often many damaged bills which are unsuitable for reuse. Although these damaged bills have also heretofore been included among those to be distributed, this deteriorates the efficiency of replenishing the stock of bills for dispensation with surplus undamaged bills, and the operation of sorting the bills into undamaged and damaged ones at the time of completing operations is made difficult.